The Mansion
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: What happens when RE characters wake up in the Spencer estate in Arklay mountains? Drama, Love, Horror...and most of all HUMOR! :3


The Mansion.

**Wesker**

"Owwwww my head"Wesker said as he sat up. He looked around. He was in the mansion at Aklay mountains? How could this be?

"What! How the hell did I end up here?" He said outloud to himself. Wesker got up and stretched popping his back when he heard a sound…

**Chris**

Chris was in the middle of a good dream, he woke up suddenly when he heard a roar. He sprang up. Looking around franticly. "What? Who? Where?" He got up rubbing his head.

He looked around. His eyes wide. "NOOOO!" He yelled and started to run. "all a bad dream! All a bad dream!" he told himself as he ran into the livingroom.

**Jill**

Jill had woken up some time ago and was in the kitchen. Very, very confused about what the hell was going on.

"I WANT A JILL SANDWHICH!" Barry demanded. Sitting at the diningroom table.

"YOU CANNOT HAVE A JILL SANDWHICH!" Jill snapped. She had enough of his complaining.

"I'm hungry!" Barry protested.

Jill groaned and put her head in her hands.

**Rebecca**

Rebecca burst into the room with a grin on her face.

"THE POWER OF HERBS WILL HELP YOU!" She exclaimed. A sleeping Billy Coen on the other end of their handcuffs.

Jill looked up. "REBECCA!" :) She said with a smile. The two girls hugged.

"I WANT A JILL SANDWHICH!" Barry slammed his fist into the table.

Rebecca was confused. She shrugged. "I CAN HELP!" She said with a grin, running to the fridge, smacking Billy's face on the table doing so.

Rebecca made a sandwhich. She put a bunch of herbs in it too.

"THE POWER OF THE HERBS!" She exclaimed and gave the sandwhich to Barry.

:3 Barry grinned and ate the sandwhich. Seconds later after eatin the sandwhich he passed out.

**Jill**

"What did you put in the sandwhich…?"

"HERBS OF COURSE SILLY!" she said overjoyfully.

Jill stared at her blankly for two minutes.

"Okay then!" She heard a roar and looked around.

**Billy**

Billy had woken up when Rebecca smacked his face into the table. "wha…?"

He stood up straight, eyeing the handcuffs that bound him and Rebecca together.

He heard the roar too.

A nemesis walked into the room and stared at them, "S.T.A.R.S!" It roared.

Jill ran out of the room screaming. "NOT AGAIN!"

**Wesker**

Wesker saw Chris run into the living room.

Jill did the same, screaming as they did.

Chris stopped when he saw Wesker. "Hey there Wes!" He said with a dumb grin.

Then got serious. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He asked pointing at Wesker, who's expression hadn't changed.

Jill ran into Chris and hid behind Wesker.

Wesker was confused.

The nemesis charged into the room. "S.T.A.R.S!"

Chris and Jill both screamed.

Wesker growled at the screaming in his ears. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

Jill and Chris seemed to shrink away from Wesker.

Jill looked at the nemesis, "NOT YOU AGAIN!"

The nemesis was startled by all the screaming that was going on. Tears filled its eyes and it ran away.

The three stared blankly at it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Chris asked.

"Wait…WHAT AM I, DOING HERE?" He was confused.

**Claire**

Claire walked into the room after hearing all the screaming and was swept up into a hug by Chris.

"CLAIRE!" He exclaimed.

"CHRIS!"

"Claire!"

"..Chris!"

"CLAIRE!"

"…Chris?"

"Claire!-"  
"CHRIS WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Chris shrunk into a little moment of sadness.

Rebecca dragged Billy into the room smiling.

Jill smiled, as did Claire, they went to join Rebecca. "SLUMBER PARTY!" they exclaimed.

All the men just stared. O_o

"Yay!" Leon exclaimed. Who'd somehow randomly appeared on the scene.

The rest of the men stared at Leon.

"I mean…uh, EW!" He said nervously.

Wesker raised an eyebrow.

"OKAY FINE! I little hair styling wouldn't hurt…" He said. "They've got no hair care products in the bathrooms here!" D: Leon said in near Tears.

Wesker face-palmed himself.

The girls giggled and ran off into the other room. Billy was dragged onto the floor behind them.

Chris waved like an idiot. "HEY LEON!" He said with a grin.

"Hey I wonder who else is here…" Chris said and noticed Wesker.

"OMG WESKER!" He said. :O

Wesker glared at Chris. "I've been here the whole time…"

"Hey didn't I kill you?" Chris asked. "Then how are you still…GHOST! GHOST!" Chris said pointing at Wesker.

:O Leon pointed at Wesker. "Nooo!..."

Then he shrugged. "Atleast Ashley isn't here." He said happily.

**Ada**

Ada stood on the side. "I heard her screaming for you not long ago." She said with a blank face.

O_O "NOOO!" Leon screamed**.**

Ada turned her head when she heard Krauser.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Krauser's voice boomed from where ever the hell he was at.

"I should go." Ada said and walked away.

"Ada wait!"

Ada kept walking.

"Ada wait!"

"Ada wait!"

"Ada!" Ada stopped.

"WAIT!"

Ada kept walking and Leon was now in tears on the floor. Arms reaching out for Ada.

Wesker stood there. Watching these morons. He stood, his blank/annoyed face remained. "You are all idiots."

Barry walked in. "I still didn't get my Jill sandwhich." -. -.

~~THE END~~


End file.
